The life of WHAT?
by BadCat7809
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto is a girl teamed up with inzuka kiba and shino-kun,please R&R i am not good at summarys so i am not bothering with it.


The Life of WHAT?

By ME!

Female Naruto.

Chapter 1

Our strange ninja team?

Before you read:Sorry about the story Belief is all I got I'll try to get it back on track to those of you who want to read it,those of you who haven't while try it if you don't like it don't continue including with this one,any ways this chapter might be a bit rushed since I am trying and it maybe short but it doesn't mean the others will be. on your way out if you have a heart please review,its not to much to ask of.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other product mention in this story**

Now that is said.

Naruto's apartment

On a her bed,she laid with her orange golden blonde hair tussled around the bed,lay asleep our Favorite Nuckle head ninja Uzumaki Naruto ,but that peace was soon to be disturbed."Bbbrring,brrriiiiinnnggg,rrrinnnggg."was heard through out in Naruto's bedroom, quickly silenced by a loud bam to the alarm clock,with a waking up groan following up after."argh,damn it, why do i have to wake up this early again?'mumbled an annoyed Naruto,"oh,yeah i have to go to the academy."

Slowly making her way out of the bed, Naruto looks at her clock noticing the time was 7:49."SHIT" was what was heard all over the village. Uzumaki Naruto was awake and wasn't very pleased.

Academy

Haruno Sakura

Sakura has bright pink hair, green eyes, and fair wears a red qipao dress with white circular designs, tight dark green shorts, and a forehead protector which she uses to accent her face.a fan girl of Sasuke.'She needs to Grow up'

Hyuuga Hinata

Hinata has dark blue hair, fair skin; traits she inherited from her mother, and white eyes, with a tinge of lavender. She is usually seen with a timid and shy expression,Like the rest of her clan, she possesses the renowned Byakugan which, when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around her eyes to protrude much more wears a cream colored hooded-jacket with a fire symbol on the upper right and left sleeves and fur around the cuffs and hem, with navy blue pants.'I wonder why she blushes around me?'

Inuzuka Kiba

Kiba has messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that he can change into claws. He also has the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his 's attire consisted of dark grayish pants reaching to his calves and a grey, hooded fur-lined coat, with the hood usually placed on his head, over an apparent plate of armor and fishnet undershirt and blue sandals. And he has a PUPPY.'my dog'

Nara Shikamaru

Shikamaru is regularly seen with a lazy or irritated expression. He has fairly long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes, and has both ears adorned by earrings,his attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved gray jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with his clan's dark blue symbol,brown pants and blue sandals.'I won't mind him.'

Uchiha Sasuke

Sasuke has spiky black hair with a blue tint, Like many other members of his clan, his hair hangs over both sides of his face to roughly frame his cheeks. Sasuke's appearance is that he is considered quite handsome by almost all girls near his age. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back, and white arm warmers along with white shorts.'broody bastard'

Yamanaka Ino

Ino has blonde long hair and green eyes. she wears a short purple vest like shirt with a raised collar, a skirt that was cut off on the sides and bandage on her stomach and legs. She also wears purple and white elbow warmers with this.'another fangirl.'

Quickly noting that the only Chair open was next to her archnemesis, Uchiha Sasuke,seeing as there wasn't any other chairs open Naruto sat next to him."morning,shit-head." Naruto greeted him,"hn."

and so began the last day at the academy for of course Naruto passing the to be teamed off with Inuzuka Kiba,Aburame Shino and the mysterious Hatake Kakashi,who was about three hours late."oh hooray..."

twenty minutes later. Our beloved Kakashi appears."meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Academy roof top

Currently team 7 is sitting at the roof top."introduce yourself s."Kakashi said,while his students looked at him expression less,making him form a sweat drop on the back of his head "say your name,likes dislikes dreams and goal." ,taking the cue Naruto introduces herself "Im Uzumaki Naruto,my gender is female,age 12,My favorite food is miso Ramen,My likes are my friends,Jiji,Inu-san,and children,My dislikes are people that assume others are evil just by looking at them and not getting a chance to know them,my dream is to live in a nice house in some shady jungle or a beach house somewhere on an island,i want to marry a typical man and have two children one girl and one now my goal is to get strong and enjoy life,i will also risk my life for my friends and my team.".team 7 just stared at her.

and stared...'she's strange,but has a good heart.'was what Kakashi thought

and stared,then Kiba came next "I'm Inuzuka Kiba,i am a boy so don't think other wise,13 years old,My favorite food is meat pies,I like my friends Naruto,Shikamaru and Choji,my partner Akamaru and i hate cats,i hope to be come great friends with you Shino,my dream is to become hunter-nin with Akamaru here,my goal is to become strong so that i can protect my teammates."

'now that is strange'

"i am Aburame Shino,i am of the male species,My likes are bugs,people who treat me like them,my teammates,my dislikes are bug eating creatures,people who call my clan an abomination, my goal is to become useful to my teammates,and my dream is to live a normal life."

'a strange team indeed.'

"meet me at training ground number 9 tomorrow." was all Kakashi said.

"hey, who of you wants ramen?" asked Naruto.

Ichiraku ramen (its short)

Kiba and Shino went with Naruto to Ichiraku ramen, while Naruto learn something curious about Shino, his bugs eats his food for him.(i'm not sure if this part is right.) "eh, Naruto how was the exams?" asked Teuchi, interested. "oh, it was easy." replied Naruto. "ahh, that's good."

For those of you who decided to Read & Review thank, you all opinions are welcome,no flaming please,if there is any words i missed out or anything that you notice that is missing please tell me.

Bye.


End file.
